


Endeavor

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omege dynamics in a way?, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Everyone is a wolf basically, M/M, Mates, Maze chase, Original work - Freeform, Wolf Pack, Wolves, mazes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where werewolves are the dominant race—humans do not exist—there is a boy who is faced with the ultimate challenge. Take a gamble at true love or turn down the offer in fear of not succeeding. Either way, his dilemma is only growing closer.</p><p>Every year when the next Alpha in line turns eighteen they enter a maze to only come back out with a mate. What happens if you’re already in a relationship? Well, that person gets dropped in too, along with four other lucky participants from said Alpha’s school. Now it’s up to the Alpha to choose their mate—the same person who will stand by them when it comes their turn to rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

My mind flashed as hot tears rolled down my cheeks, my bottom lip trembling as my soul clawed at my insides. I wanted so desperately to grab my bag and dart from the office without a second glance. The sickly sweet smell of cheap perfume was beginning to burn my nostrils. With every shift of my bones, the leather squeaked and groaned, never taking a break. It didn’t appear to help my case that my counselor was also a fellow pack member, having the ability to sniff out my emotions.

“Camden, are you listening to me?”

I blinked at her. How could I not? She was just now sharing the news of how my fate will soon be determined. I can’t even manage to find a suitable answer as to why she dared to wait this long. My mind won’t even give me the option to think of Hunter. Why hasn’t he told me?

“I’m sure you’re quite surprised,” her sharp voice cut through my thoughts. “I wouldn’t be too nervous, dear. The odds are in your favor.”

My tongue darted out, moistening my lips.

“After all, you and Hunter are doing fine, yes?”

Tears swelled in my eyes once more, my pride not allowing my lids to blink. Instead, I found myself starring at the floor, finding a sudden interest in the pattern of the tile. My thoughts drifted to her question, my fingers twisting around the loose thread of my shirt. I believe it’s safe to say Hunter and I.. aren’t okay. Our perfect relationship suddenly hit a standstill.

“Do you wish to talk about it?”

Even if I found the courage to use my voice, I wouldn’t know what to say. How could I explain myself without looking like a fool? Lately, I couldn’t seem to do anything right. Hunter was growing distant, seeming to not need me around. There have been multiple times I’ve cleared my schedule in desperate endeavors to find him. And in the end, he kissed my forehead and whispered his love for me and the excuse of him leaving.

“Would you prefer if I..” she trailed off, tapping her pen against her desk. “Shall I say, did it the old fashioned way?”

For some reason, I found myself lifting my head to manage a subtle nod. She clucked her tongue in approval, a devilish grin spreading across her pale face as she extended her right hand, using her forefinger to beckon me forward. I cautiously rose, inwardly wincing as my knee knocked against the chair leg. Heat flushed through my cheeks as I stepped around her desk, biting my lip as she peered up at me through her lashes.

“If you will.” she motioned towards my wrist.

Her hands gently grasped my wrist, cradling it in her palm as she rolled my sleeve up. She tapped her fingernail against the artery, a small gasp leaving my lips as I noticed her claws beginning to sprout. Suddenly, an ounce of pain shot through me as my thoughts began racing, growing darker until I was left with nothing.

_My ears perked up at the sound of familiar laughter ringing around the corner, my legs somehow finding the strength to walk faster despite my recent complaining of being tired. I ignored the curses sent my way from Austin, and instead found myself rounding the corner, pausing as my eyes flickered from left to right. The uneasy feeling settling in my stomach began fading as I recognized the faces around me. However, the looks and sneers sent my way didn’t ease me one bit._

_“Hunter, isn’t that your boy?”_

_My heart fluttered at the name, my eyes rising to meet his green orbs. He rubbed his jaw and nodded towards his friends as he departed, making his way towards me. He paused and bumped against my hip, smirking as my cheeks flushed. I dropped my gaze to his hand, reaching down to lace mine with his, frowning as he abruptly jerked it up and held it above his head. My eyebrows shot up in confusion as he sent me a small grin._

_“Aren’t you forgetting something?” he taunted, tapping his cheek._

_I glanced around, inspecting the area before leaning up on my tip toes to press my lips to his stubble covered skin. I leaned back on my heels, biting my lip as he wove his hand through my hair, pulling me closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist, allowing his hands to hang loosely at my hips. I pressed my ear against his heart, smiling at the rhythm of thumping. He nuzzled his nose into my neck, his stubble tickling my skin and sending me into a fit of giggles._

_“You’re maturity never ceases to amaze me,” he rolled his eyes, motioning towards the exit. “Ready?”_

_I nodded, ceasing the laughter as I bounded to his side. He swung his arm around my shoulder, flashing me a sneak peek of his pearly canines. I snorted at his actions, quirking an eyebrow. “Is that suppose to challenge me? If so, my baby cousins do it quite often. They’re teething.”_

_He scowled and muttered something under his breath about me being rude. I grinned, shaking my head as he quickened his pace to the car. Sometimes, it seems to easy to get under his skin. Instead of irritating him any further, I carefully slipped into his car and folded my hands in my lap. He copied some similar movements, swiftly starting the engine and smoothly flooring the engine as he backed out of the lot._

The smell of crimson flooded my senses, the faint sound of fingernails drumming against the desk ringing in my ears. I slumped back, falling into a nearby chair as I warily eyed the drops of blood falling from my fingertips.

“Seems to me I didn‘t search far enough..” Mrs. Colvin hummed.

The sensation of something sharp pressing into the fresh wound caused me to squirm, instinctively wincing. She shot me a look of disapproval, pressing the tip of her nail further into the cut. If under normal circumstances, I would have jerked away and complained despite having the ability to heal quickly. However, since I was under the opposite of conditions, I didn’t have time to even protest until I found my head slouching back and darkness once enveloping me.

_”Cam, the council just called my Dad to schedule a meeting,” Austin whispered harshly. “Do you know what this means?”_

_My heart began to violently thump in my chest, my palms sweating as I clutched the phone to my ear in anticipation. I tried ignoring the way Austin’s pulse quickened, his breathing escalating as he began spewing words. “I’m going to be parent free this weekend!”_

_**“What?”** _

_“I should through a party, right? This sort of thing entitles me the rights to get drunk,” he spoke quickly. “How much do you think I would have to pay your brother to buy the beer? Damn, I’d have to give him money to buy the beer and pay him off.”_

_“I’m not so sure about this..” I trailed off._

_“Lighten up a little!” he scolded me. “I’ll invite Hunter too. I’m sure you guys can catch up a little.. If you were here you’d catch my drift. I believe I’ve scarred my sister for life due to the amount of times I’ve wiggled my eyebrows. Quite suggestively if I might add.”_

_I groaned, rubbing my forehead. “You’re going to get caught, guilt me into taking partial blame, and then we’ll both be grounded until graduation.”_

_“Unless..”_

_“Don’t even,” I warned him. “I’m going to feel bad enough when my mom gives me her **You should know better to listen to Austin** look. I don’t need to know we’re going to bring someone else down with us.”_

_“I’m sure Hunter can actually get permission for a party!” he huffed. “Besides, he’s your boyfriend. I’m sure you’re more willing for a little compensation going down, eh? Nudge nudge, wink wink. If I remember right, you said- Wait. Hold up, how did I ignore the fact you basically agreed to this shindig going down?”_

_I huffed in annoyance, rubbing my forehead as I twisted the cord in between my fingers. I bite my lip, beginning to weigh my options. If I agreed and gave him my support, perhaps I could make sure we managed to get away with most of it. However, if I didn’t.. we could both fail in the end. Either way, we were bound to perish._

_“I’ll go along with you,” I paused at his joyous shrieking. “As long as you fill me in and ask for my decision on everything. I would prefer to not get in trouble, Austin.”_

_His side quickly grew quiet; I could imagine the pout forming, if not already, around his lips. He was so predictable, I’m not even sure why the news of a party surprised me after learning his Dad would be going away. Instead of continuing my constant thinking, I plopped backwards on my bed and allowed the pillows to burry me._

_“C’mon..” his signature whine broke out. “I think I’m perfectly capable of making healthy decisions. My mom on the other hand.. Well, she may disagree. But that’s totally okay, right? I wouldn’t expect anything else from her.”_

_“You cave under pressure,” I yawned. “And moms are allowed to doubt their children, it’s their job.”_

_“I do no such thing!” he exclaimed. “Perhaps falter.. Yes, that’s a better word. Wait, no, that’s besides the point. We have to get down to business now, the house is completely empty besides my sister.”_

_“You were left in charge of Sydney?” My eyebrows shot up in disbelief, my mind trailing to the image of the four-year old with a head full of curls._

_“Yes..” he spoke slowly. “She’s not that much trouble. All I have to do is shove a juice in her hand and put the TV on kiddy shows.”_

_“Yeah, okay,” I muttered, making sure to show my tone of disapproval. “I’m going to let you go, alright? Keep an eye on your sister, I don’t want to wake up in the middle of the night with the sound of your mother shrieking at me to fetch my mom after she deliberately called my phone to share the news of Sydney being admitted in the hospital.”_

_“I’ve apologized at least a dozen times!” he exclaimed, huffing. “Excuse me for not be aware that she still hasn’t mastered the art of standing in a chair.”_

_I sighed softly, allowing myself to fall back onto my bed. The springs groaned under the weight as I wiggled my way against the headboard, propping myself up on my elbow as I attempted to pay as much as attention to Austin as possible. If anything, the kid could go on for hours without needing my input. I would just feel guilty if I allowed him to._

_“Do you even know how much fun this would be? I need some tighter pants for this. I could’ve swore I heard Meredith giggling as I passed by her in the hall. She blushed too.. Unless, aw man, what if my zipper was down?”_

_Yep, it was time to tune him out alright._

_As soon as my thoughts began to trail off, the sound of an engine revving as it turned into my drive sounded. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, rolling to my knees to crawl across the bed and peer out my window, my hand clinging to the curtain at the sight below. That all too familiar grey Henley was something that caused butterflies to erupt in the pit of my stomach. I quickly sat up, groping for the phone cord until I cradled the device in my hand._

_“Austin, I’ll call you later.”_

_“Wait- No! Tell me why.” He protested, his tone quickly changing._

_“Austin, Hunter is in my driveway!” I whispered harshly, hoping he wasn’t trying to reach out to find my whereabouts. “I’ll call you when he leaves!”_

_“Oh, please, don’t spare the details,” I knew he was wiggling his eyebrows._

_“Goodbye, Austin.”_

_“Don’t forget to mention the party to him!” He yelled into the phone as I quickly dropped it into the cradle, stumbling to my feet just as a knock sounded on my door._

_“Camden, you have a guest,” My mom called poked her head in, blinking as she watched me hobble around. “I would have sent him to your room.. But I feared he would come in on something of this sort.”_

_“Geez, Mom,” I grumbled. “You make it sound like I’m in the middle of some insane Devil worshipping service or something.”_

_“Or something.” She hummed softly, reaching out to adjust my collar and brush my hair back. “Do invite him to stay for dinner, it would be rude not to.”_

_“I sure will,” I spoke quickly, darting past her to race downstairs. I stumbled around the corner, my hands pushing out to break my fall as I-_

_“To be a wolf, you sure are clumsy,” A husky voice whispered against my ear._

_I gasped as Hunter pulled me up, his fingers reaching up to curl around my jaw, tilting my head to the side. “What seems to be the rush, love?”_

_“I just- you were-” I stammered, my face flushing at the amusement dancing in his orbs._

_“I find it refreshing that you’re easy to fluster.” He smirked, pressing a chaste kiss against my lip before dropping his hands from my shoulders, taking a complete step back._

_I eyed him curiously, clasping my hands together as he cleared his throat. My eyes briefly skimmed across his features, from the fresh line of stubble to the way his Adams apple bobble as he swallowed. I began gnawing on my bottom lip, worrying the hem of my shirt._

_“I can smell how nervous you are,” his lips curled up into a genuine smile before stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I just wanted to tell you I may not be around as often ‘till spring arrives.”_

_“Oh?” I furrowed my eyebrows. “What’s happening in spring?”_

_Maybe when I look back, trying to find some hint that would led me to figuring this out.. This could have been it. I’m not sure, when have I been needed to be suspicious of Hunter? He’s never shown the signs before this. I just thought.. I don’t even know what I thought._

_His shoulders tensed up, his hand reaching up to rub his mouth as he shook his hair from his face. My eyes peered up at him through my lashes. It was that moment when he reached down, cupping my jaw in his palm, stepping closer to allow me to curl my arms around his lean body. That was the moment he decided to not tell me in hopes it wouldn’t come back to haunt him._

_“Nothing, my sweet boy,” he hummed in the skin of my neck, the feeling of his stubble pressing against my skin causing me to squawk much to my embarrassment._

“I never doubted you when you told me Hunter avoided the topic at all costs,” She narrowed her perfectly waxed brows as she leaned forward, her lips pursing in thought. “But it does appear as though he misled you to assume other things, yes?”

I nodded meekly.

“You can file a complaint with the council,” Mrs. Colvin spoke clearly, tapping her nails against her chin. “It was his duty to inform you of your role as dating the Alpha to be.”

“No, I don’t want any trouble,” I protested, frantically beginning to shake my head.

“Very well,” she pushed her chair back as she slid open a drawer, the sound of papers being rustled together and her nails scraping against the wood caused me to wince inwardly.

She then emerged from her sitting position to outstretch her hand gripping a packet of stapled papers. I eyed her carefully before accepting the papers in my hand, letting them fall into my lap with a dull thud.

“You’ll need to read over those. Those paper’s hold the instructions on the way you should and should not act while in the maze,” she sighed, almost as if it pained her to continue. “You’ll also need a parent or guardian to sign them, a release form if you may, and you’ll need a guide.”

“I have to act a certain way?” I stammered. “And a s-signature? Why? What’s a-”

“As you may know, Alpha’s are very territorial when it comes to them and claiming what they believe to belong to them,” She motioned towards the papers in my hold. “A guide can be anyone you know, perhaps trust would be a better term. They will help lead you thought the maze. As for the signature.. It’s for precaution. Your parents must be well aware of the dangers that lurk in the maze.”

Something in me, I’m not quite sure what, shattered to pieces. It was similar to glass being held carelessly and dropped to the ground. Not one second was wasted as it broke, it didn’t pause as it hit the ground, it simply smashed to smithereens, becoming fragments of what is used to be.

“Is this some sort of Harry Potter shit?” I snapped. “The maze? Is that what they call it? Is this suppose to be some little kid’s nightmare that has them cowering in the corner? I’m not a little kid and this- this is complete bullshit! How am I suppose to survive this? I can very well-”

“Will you finish anytime soon?” She drawled out. “This is serious, Camden. You can very well die. I would pay extra attention on the section about how to submit to an Alpha, something tells me you might find yourself in the middle of a situation you do not wish to be in.”

My gaze settled on her, my eyes boring into her round orbs as I clutched at the armrest, struggling to control my inner being; my wolf. It was yearning for skin on skin contact, desperately picking at the thin layer of control that was growing even more scarce as the seconds ticked on. I longed to be comforted, something I realized the guidance counselor could not simply do. Instead of sitting there like a time bomb, I rose to my feet, hoping to avoid the unthinkable. That being losing all of my dignity by allowing my control to slip away. I had no intentions of letting someone have the pleasure in seeing me roll onto the floor to bare my stomach.

“Same time tomorrow, Camden?”

I heaved the strap of my bag higher on the blade of my shoulder as I paused at the door, my fingers skimming the handle until I seized it in my clutch. “I-I guess.. Do we have to talk about the maze?”

“We’ll have to cover parts of it,” She began straightening her papers. “I’ll need to cover the parts you may claim to understand just to make sure you do. It’s standard procedure, I’ll talk to the rest of my competing students in the same manor.”

My breathing hitched. “There’s more students.. F-from here in it?”

“Of course,” she smoothed her blouse down, quirking her eyebrows as she focused her business like gaze on me. “Five students from the school each Alpha attends will be drawn and put into the maze. You’re in it by association.”

“So.. I’m not just.. Picked?” I spoke slowly.

“Of course not Camden, you may have not even been picked to participate if not for your relationship with Hunter.” She spoke clearly. “Each.. Partner of every Alpha will be picked along with four others from their school. The odds of them even picking someone besides that partner from their school is slim. Most turn out to be their partner or just another participating member from any school in the country.”

“What if I want out?” My voice cracked at the end, my stomach knotting at the mere thought of myself being pushed into the maze.

She leaned forward on her elbows, her perfectly waxed brow raising in a curious manner as she pursed her lips. She starred at me for awhile, even taking the time to squint her eyes at me before leaning back with a defeated sigh. “If you really wanted out then you would have asked when I first called you in here. I can smell the anxiety creeping up on you, Camden. I don’t like being played a fool so please tell me what it is that you really wish to know.”

“You can—What makes you think I don’t want out?”

Her eyes flashed blue as she leaned forward quickly, drumming her elongated claws across her desk. “Much to your belief, I was not born yesterday. Therefore, I’m wise enough to know that in the very back of your mind—forgive me if you’ve yet to think of it—you’re worried Hunter will not choose you. Now if you choose to actually not participate then listen closely, I will only tell you this once.”

I held my breath as she paused, her sharp tone turning faint as she spoke. “You must publicly end your relationship with Hunter. Any other way will not simply do. But hold dear to this, if you go through with this method then there will be **no** going back. Hunter _will_ still continue on and he will come home with another mate despite you not being in the maze. It’s mandatory, the games do not end until every Alpha has claimed someone.”

“So what?” I questioned, throwing my hands in the air. “Either way I’m screwed? And I mean only me, right? Since Hunter will have another mate even if it isn’t me. Oh yeah, back to me _again_. I’ll be remembered as the boy who was not picked in the maze. Just great.”

“On the contrary, you could be picked by another Alpha,” She sighed. “You will appeal to them. Most Alpha’s go for lower ranking betas due to them being more submissive. It‘s practically a second instinct.”

“This is the first I’ve hear.. I’m were-nip?” I scoffed, crossing my arms. “I find that hard to believe. No one else has ever hit on me or-”

“You’re dating the Alpha next in line,” She blanched, massaging her temples. “I doubt anyone is foolish enough to even attempt to talk to you in any way other than a strict friendship.”

“Until after the maze.”

“That being if you manage to come out as you stand now.”

“Without a mate, you mean.” Camden jerked his arms close, fumbling around as he wrapped them around himself in a desperate attempt to hold in the small tremors running through him, “Can’t I— I don’t know. I only want Hunter, just him.”

“I understand-”

“No—No! You _don't_!“ Camden exclaimed, shaking his head frantically as his voice dropped to a whisper. “You say that, but you don’t. I don’t want anyone else. I don’t want to have to move across the country or familiarize myself with a strange pack! I only want to be with Hunter!”

“Then I’ll make sure to pick you.”

Camden stiffened at the smooth voice, the hair on the back of his neck standing at the feeling of warm breath fanning across his naked skin. His fingers curled into a fist—not that he was angry, no, he was quite afraid—as he swung around only to shrink under the gaze the older boy was sending him.

“I understand it’s mandatory for the special five to speak to you, Mrs. Colvin,” Hunter spoke smoothly, his eyes piercing over my shoulder. “But when one stands out in the hall for hours, well, you must understand this is where I start to question your ways to help him cope.”

“I assure you, Mr. Santino, things are staying professional,” she spoke dryly, flicking her finger towards the door. “Now if you boys would, my next appointment should be here soon.”

“Of course, I’d hate to be a bother,” Hunter muttered under his breath, reaching out to firmly wrap his arm around my shoulder—almost as if he were afraid I’d run away—as he steered us out the door.

Seconds ticked by, the silence only growing deafening. For a moment I relished in having such peace while being actually being in the same room as Hunter, it was becoming scarce for us to talk much less be in such a close proximity. Somehow, I felt that he was aware of that too. If anything, it could have been the way he tightened his grip on me as we turned the corner.

“You know, if you would actually tell me how you feel it would make things easier,” he sighed. “On both of us. A relationship is a two way street, Cam. It takes two people to devote themselves into it.”

I blanched.

Was he actually lecturing me about devoting myself? Is he not the King of pushing things away to only come back as if everything is fine? I fumed, biting on my lip harshly to keep in the protests that were already beginning to form. So many things were running through my head and yet I couldn’t find it in myself to utter a single word.

If only.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nobody puts baby in a corner,” Austin slung his arm around my shoulder. “Tell me where the fucker is and I’ll give him a shiner.”
> 
> “No, and stop acting like Danny Zuko,” Camden sighed, attempting to shrug the boy off. “Where were you this morning? I called plenty of times.”
> 
> “Sorry, had to finish up a few things,” he apologized. “What’s up?”
> 
> “Um, you know. My life is utter and complete turmoil and yet my best friend wasn’t here to lend me a shoulder to cry on,” Camden joked weakly. “But on a brighter note, I’m worthy enough of being placed in a maze full of hormonal Alpha’s who apparently are attracted to me since I’m submissive? Dude? WTF?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School sucks. On a brighter side? I finally finished this chapter today!

“Nobody puts baby in a corner,” Austin slung his arm around my shoulder. “Tell me where the fucker is and I’ll give him a shiner.”

“No, and stop acting like Danny Zuko,” Camden sighed, attempting to shrug the boy off. “Where were you this morning? I called plenty of times.”

“Sorry, had to finish up a few things,” he apologized. “What’s up?”

“Um, you know. My life is utter and complete turmoil and yet my best friend wasn’t here to lend me a shoulder to cry on,” Camden joked weakly. “But on a brighter note, I’m worthy enough of being placed in a maze full of hormonal Alpha’s who apparently are attracted to me since I’m submissive? Dude? WTF?”

“Okay, so, don’t take this the wrong way,” Austin winced, cautiously lifting his arm from Camden’s shoulder. “You’re my best friend, okay? That’s all that matters. I’m a beta. You’re an omega. So I’m a tad bit more dominant than you.. So when we were little I was kinda drawn to you since—”

“Are you saying that the only reason you played with me besides that us being family is because I’m more willing to obey?” Camden hissed, instinctively jerking away. “How could you?”

“It was easy,” Austin shrugged, offering an uneasy smile. “It doesn’t change anything. I’m actually surprised you never noticed. I mean, yeah, of course you have your moments when it comes to be demanding but otherwise.. You don’t speak out.”

“Great,” Camden spoke dryly. “Just fanfuckingtastic. This doesn’t even surprise me as much as it probably should.”

“Hey, you’re still my best friend,” Austin pulled him into a one armed hug. “Being more submissive wasn’t what convinced me to crawl through your window at three in the morning in the rain, might I add, to be there for you.”

“Stop being so corny,” Camden pushed at his face. “You’re going to make me cry. And if I cry—”

“We’ll both cry,” Austin finished, a satisfied smile settling onto his lips. “I honestly think we can use this to our advantage. If we’re both crying when Coach Colvin walks by maybe—”

“Not in you’re life, Mr. Seale,” Came a booming voice, causing several students to turn and stare at the dark haired man snickering as he lifted a cup to his lips. “Now get to class!”

“But—”

“I will call your mother.”

“Okay, geez,’ Austin muttered under his breath, hooking his arm around Camden before scrambling around the corner. “Look, we don’t have much time so you need to tell me everything less than a couple of minutes.”

“That’s physically impossible,” Camden protested. “Or at least it is relating to this topic.”

“Camden!” Austin huffed. “Just— just go!”

Camden sighed, rubbing his forehead in annoyance before glancing down the hall. It wasn’t as if he had something to hide—no, the whole school had heard by now anyways—he just took comfort in having some sort of secrecy. He reached out, his fingers curling around Austin’s wrist as he tugged him along. They rounded the corner, entering a part of the school that appeared to lack students compared to the rest.

“Okay.. So according to the guidance counselor, I only have two options,” Camden breathed. “If I—If I want to be with Hunter.. I have to enter the maze. Except.. Even then I might not actually be with him. I mean—he might not find me up to his wolf standards or maybe—”

“He might not pick you,” Austin finished, speaking softly before glancing down. “Listen, I’ve read several of the rule books my father had laying around. No need to explain, I understand how it works.”

“So you know what I have to do if I want out.”

“Yeah..” Austin rubbed the back of his neck before glancing down sheepishly. “Okay.. I was wondering.”

“Uh huh.”

“Y’know, if you actually go through with it,” Austin shrugged, attempting to appear casual. “Who’s going to be your guide?”

Camden’s features fell into one of confusion until his lips parted in an accusing circular shape, his brow scrunching together as he sent Austin a look of disbelief. “My entire future is on the line and you’re worried about having competition when it comes to being my damn guide?!”

“What?” Austin exclaimed, crossing his arms. “I have competition? I just assumed—”

“You’re not helping,” Camden sent him a look. A look that was enough to get the point across without having to speak the words. [I]I don’t have time to waste.[/I] “I have to figure something out!”

“Just to clarify,” Austin cleared his throat. “I’ll be your guide, right?”

“Oh my— Of course!” Camden cried out, punching the older boy in the shoulder. “Can we focus on the important matter at hand? Oh, let’s say, my [b]future[/b]?!”

“You’re repeating yourself and it’s becoming annoying,” Austin sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Why don’t you just ditch class? Our counselor—Mrs. Colvin—will she let you just hang out in her office?”

“I’m not sure,” Camden frowned, shoulders slumping. “She has other students to tend to also. I’m not much of an exception.”

“You’re the only one who has a choice,” Austin pointed out. “The other four are in it no matter their protests. You on the other hand have a decision.”

“I’m starting to wish I didn’t,” Camden admitted. “If I was being told what to do, it’d be easier.”

“Then again, that would imply you weren’t with Hunter,” Austin shrugged. “Then if you happened to get picked by an Alpha, they would be a stranger.”

“And if Hunter doesn’t pick me and it happens anyways, they’ll still be a stranger!” Camden slammed his fists against the closest lockers. “I don’t want a stranger, Austin..”

“Hey,” Austin hushed him as he quickly glanced down the halls. “Check yourself. Seriously, the Elvis side burns have popped out and the claws have extended. I’m wondering if I should start fearing for my life here.”

“Yeah,” Camden scoffed, dropping his head as he lifted his hands to inspect them. He frowned as he glanced at one of his claws, noticing it was splintered. His eyes trailed to the lockers—visibly wincing at the damage he caused—before widening at the sight of the clock. “We need to get to class.”

“What about Mrs. Colvin?” Austin protested as Camden began yanking him in the opposite direction. “You really need to talk to her—Camden!”

“Can we just drop it?”

“Drop it?” Austin whispered harshly. “You just went full on beta mode, dude. The last time that happened—well, the last time you told me about it—was when you and Hunter bumped uglies for the first time and things got caught up in the heat of the moment.”

“Austin!” Camden hissed, a dark flush beginning to crawl up his skin. “I think I get it.”

“This is a seriously dire situation,” Austin continued. “Could even be considered threatening to the people of our community. And who am I—a young citizen who yearns to find a place in this journey we call life—to not act upon the knowledge bestowed upon me when faced with such uncertainty?”

“Did you seriously-”

“Agree to go see Mrs. Colvin or I’ll hump your leg.”

“What?” Camden exclaimed, his voice rising into a high pitch as he starred at his best friend in astonishment. “You’re not-”

“Agree to go see Mrs. Colvin or I’ll hump your leg.”

“Austin! This-”

“Agree to go see Mrs. Colvin or I’ll hump your fucking leg,” Austin replied n a calm tone, crossing his arms as he arched an eyebrow, a smirk beginning to tug at the corner of his lips. The boy continued to eye his best friend in a tantalizing fashion, practically daring the younger male to make a sudden move.

“You’re unbelievable,” Camden muttered under his breath, hitching the strap on his bag on his shoulder. He was tempted to just turn his cheek and walk to class—despite being late for class—but then again, he’s experienced being a victim of Austin’s persuasive ways far too many times for his likings. “I really don’t want to see her right now.”

“You’ll thank me later,” Austin waved him off. “Seeing as though I’m your guide, I shall guide you onto the path of righteousness!”

“Okay,” Camden nodded slowly, beginning to carefully pronounce his words. “Good luck with that.”

“What is that suppose to mean?” Austin scoffed. “Worst case scenario you get stuck with an Alpha you don’t know. This is the 21st century, Alpha’s treat their mates with respect. It’s not like any of them will beat you or keep you locked up until you shrivel up and wither away.”

‘Let’s not think about that,” Camden spoke quietly. “Quite frankly it chills me to the bone. I don’t want to be forced to bond with someone I hardly know..”

“Hey,” And then suddenly, Austin’s joking demeanor vanished. He wrapped his arm around the younger male’s shoulder, pulling his cousin further into his side. His voice dropped down to a soft whisper as he lead them down the hall. “I’ll be there, okay? Maybe not physically but I’ll be damned if I let Hunter pick some little whore over my brother. At least not without a fight.”

“What if-”

“And if things go bad..” Austin paused, holding his breath for a split second. “We’ll get through it, I promise.”

“That’s a mighty big promise, Austin.”

Both of the boys tensed up, Austin trying to discretely move to stand in front of his younger cousin. The guidance counselor quirked a flawless eyebrow, her lips curling into a half smirk as she whirled around towards her office, crooking a finger in their direction. They shared a glance before scampering after her, Camden slowing down to close and lock the door, afraid that someone would drop by unexpectedly like last time. He then joined Austin who was rocking back and forth on his heels, absentmindedly flipping through a leather bound book.

“What’s that?”

“It’s the book all guide’s require,” she cleared her throat. “It holds all of the rules, tips, advice those who find themselves in trouble, step by step instructions on how to judge an Alpha based off of their personality, etcetera.”

“So..” Austin trailed off. “Pretty much everything I will need to know to help him in any sort of situation?”

“Precisely.”

“Great,” Austin muttered, dejectedly. “I love books.”

“If you wish to be able to say you have a living best friend then I advice you to have a much better attitude when it comes to studying that,” She clucked her tongue in disapproval. “If you get something wrong, he may end up being severely injured or forced to start a family all the way across the country.”

“Whoa, the Mating Games were founded in 1765?” Austin spoke in awe, beginning to flip past a few pages. “Oh my god, did you know Alpha’s have a higher risk impregnating a male while laying a claim? Sir Isaac Poniard states, _‘While being subjected to an environment—such as the games—Alpha’s are forced to act on their instincts. The urge to mate, claim, and breed quickly take place since being around a pregnant mate of an Alpha creates a more calm aura._ Which means, it’s rather unlikely for someone to challenge an Alpha if they have a mate who has or will conceive. And in this paragraph it—”

“Mr. Reyes!” Mrs. Colvin cut in sharply, a bemused look flashing across her features for a split second. “As much as it warms my heart to see you beginning to indulge yourself in a book that could very well help you create a perfect future for your best friend, it is my utter most will to finish with at least half of my appointments in time to take my lunch at a decent hour.”

“Oh, um.. Sorry,” Austin flushed, sheepishly tucking the book under his arm. “Sorry, again, just got carried away.”

“So you say,” She sighed, pursing her lips in thought before shaking her head to herself, turning her attention to Camden. “Is there anything you wish to discuss?”

“Y-yeah,” Camden cleared his throat, shooting Austin a hesitant look before continuing. “The uh, games? I guess that’s what I should call it.. But um, how do they like.. Work?”

“The games will be held a week and two days from today,” She replied, crossing her legs. “On the day of, guards will arrive to fetch yourself and Austin. You then will be escorted downtown to the Markington Palace and there you will be left in a room with every other attendee. Austin will be taken to where he will reside until the games are over.”

“Mar-King-Ton,” Austin drawled out, scribbling something across a notepad that seemed to appear from mid air. “Did you say he would be left with the rest of the er.. People who will be in the maze?”

“Yes.” She eyed him carefully.

“Just those four?” he pursed his lips. “Is it wise to create friends amongst the competitors? Say, the Hunger Games for example? The tributes create a union of the sorts to help each other get through the obstacles.”

“And then they turn on each other when the first chance arrives,” She wrinkled her nose up in distaste. “And no, everyone else who will be picked off in the Maze will arrive shortly.”

Austin glowered at her, crossing his arms over his as he leant back in defeat. More than likely, he was upset that she ruined his idea rather than proving him wrong. And then, Austin’s eyes widened for a brief second until he quickly leaned forward. “I heard a myth.. Or rumor. Maybe the technical term is legend? I heard it through the grapevine, per say. Alpha’s rely on instincts in the maze and what better way to find a suitable mate if not by smell? Everyone knows Omega’s don’t exist but then again, they do.. Sorta, right? No on is categorized as an omega. Omega’s are not a group or something you’re labeled as. It’s something you act like.”

“If you’re trying to give me a history lesson, I believe I’ll pass,” she pursed her lips. “If you’re trying to make a point, I urge you to go on.”

“Alpha’s flock to the scent of someone acting like an omega,” he quickly spoke, scrambling to his feet to begin anxiously pacing the floorboards. “It’s more than the smell. It’s the thought of being with someone who will submit so willingly. Someone who will always believe in you. Someone that can reassure you even after you fu- _freak._ I mean freaking screw everything up in a way that you could never imagine.”

A small smile tugged at Camden’s lips as he listened to Austin’s slip up, his hand rubbing over his face in a worrisome matter as he scooted closer to the edge of his seat as he turned his head to the side, eyes trained on the older boys face as he continued to steam on.

“I’m not saying an Alpha or any wolf in particular starts courting or dating someone because they smell like an omega. I mean, I guess it’s possible to act as one for quite some time but everyone has that snapping point, right? Camden—he hates it when someone assumes something of him based on how weak he may look. The boy will damn well rip you a new one if you try to judge him,” Austin tossed his arms upwards. “But that’s the entire point, right? As much as an Alpha needs someone to submit, they need someone who will be able to take charge when and if the time calls for it. All I’m saying is that Camden just.. He needs to act like himself. That’s the way to go about this, right? It’s best for an Alpha to pick a mate who is being completely true to his instincts.”

“It seems as though I’ve underestimated you, Mr. Reyes,” Mrs. Colvin spoke in a tone that sounded far more curious than impressed. “On the other hand, I would hope it would be a sixth sense, shall I say, that everyone entering the Maze will be wise enough to act like themselves.”

“Will there be anything I have to attend or join before uh, the games start?” Camden inquired skeptically.

“When you arrive to Markington, it will be an hour or so and then every other attendee will join you and the ones from our school,” She shrugged. “After all of the ones picked have arrived, the Alpha’s will be allowed in.”

“Wh-”

“A clock will start counting down from an hour,” She talked over him. “You will have that time to form bonds, strengthen ties, if you will, to any Alpha that you wish to converse with.”

“Like a dating game?” Austin scoffed. “You move around every ten minutes to someone new just to _test the waters?_ “

“That and much more,” She snapped. “He will be given the chance to speak to anyone! Do you understand the actual importance of this? He will need options. If he does not talk to anyone but Hunter, the rest of the Alpha’s will be inclined to chase him. Those who spend the entire hour speaking to one Alpha tend to rile the rest up. For some, this isn’t a mating run. This is a game. They will hunt you simply because they believe you think they’re not good enough.”

“How many Alpha’s do you believe will suffice?” Austin blinked, his mouth hanging slightly ajar. “Two? Three? Will they still be inclined to hunt him if he spends half an hour with Hunter and five minutes with the rest?”

“Just try to go out of your way to talk to them,” She sighed, rubbing her temple. “Two will suffice, at the least. No less than two more besides our dear Hunter.”

“I see in the beginning of this book,” Austin motioned towards his lap where the book that was once tucked under his arm now lay opened, his finger holding his spot. “It says he’ll be given an earpiece so I can talk to him.. When does that actually start? As soon as the Games begin or will I be given the chance to give him a pep talk as everyone begins to count down?”

“It starts as soon as your arrive to the Markington Palace,” She replied. “An earpiece will be issued to you on the journey to said place.”

“So as soon as the earpiece is on and ready we’ll be able to communicate?” Austin quirked an eyebrow. “Are there like, any kind of rules or guidelines I must follow? I mean, certain things I’m not allowed to tell him?”

“If you would wait patiently, and by that I mean that if you actually went home and read the book instead of jumping ahead of yourself,” She paused. “Well, all of your questions would be answered.”

“So is that a no or-”

“There are rules that pertain to what you shall say, how you can guide him, and where you may lead him,” She listed off on her fingers. “Basically, you’re not allowed to lead him to Hunter. You can, however, lead him away from an Alpha.“

“Does that mean I can lead him away from everyone?” Austin’s eyebrows rose an incredible distance. “If I told him to go in the opposite direction of every Alpha he came across, sooner or later he would end up going in Hunter’s direction.”

“If the game observer’s feel that you’re leading him away from every Alpha in order to get him closer to Hunter, you will be replaced by someone who will take in his best interests,” She rolled her eyes, almost as if his mere idea amused her. “You’re not the only one who’s thought of this. The entire idea of the Maze Games is for an Alpha to willingly pick their mate. If they want you, they’ll pick up your scent and nothing will stop them from mating you.”

“There’s no other way for him to avoid being mated with someone other than Hunter?” Austin asked hopefully, his eyes flickering to his best friend beside him.

“Prayer?” The counselor offered. “Pray that the wolves will be intimidated by Hunter on such a high level that they wouldn’t dare mess with him.”

“O..kay, then.” Austin pressed his lips into a thin line, shooting his best friend a concerned look. Camden was silently starring down at his lap, his hands lay neatly folded. His thoughts were racing, vigorously if I might add. There are so many options, he thought to himself. He loved Hunter, he truly did. Hunter was the first boy to ever pay him any sort of attention, his first kiss, the one he lost his innocence to. He practically showered the older boy in his attention, constantly pressing small chaste kisses to the man’s skin, holding his hand so tightly as if he were trying to prevent him from leaving. He wanted to be Hunter’s mate.

He wants Hunter to come home to him, food fresh out of the oven, the house completely spotless. Camden’s adores Hunter.. And Hunter? He only says it once in a blue moon but he loves Camden too. He pulls the younger boy closer, enjoys placing an arm around his shoulder or waist while they’re around their peers, hell, he even goes for the all too cliché move of giving his jacket or hoodie to Camden. But.. In the end, is that enough? Is Camden going to be the one wolf who becomes Hunter Santino’s mate?

“Is there something that you can give Camden?” Austin cleared his throat. “It’s only happened one time.. But he kinda lost it earlier? I mean, you can’t blame him, right? All of this stress plus school and then he—”

“I’ll write a note to excuse him from the rest of his classes.”

“That’s it?” Austin scoffed, eyes widening as she glared at him. And then he hastily nodded. “I mean, that’s great. Really, thanks. Getting the school part off his plate will be better than nothing, right?”

She starred at him silently before pulling out a pen, leaning forward to quickly scrawl a few words across a piece of paper before handing it over to him. Austin eagerly accepted it, folding the yellow pass once before cramming it in his pocket. “Alrighty then, if we’re done here I guess I’ll just be.. Taking Camden?”

“I don’t see why I must explain everything to him today,” She agreed, rising to her full height. “Make sure he’s here tomorrow around the same time. We’ll finish up then and I’ll begin preparing him for the ceremony.”

“Sure thing!”

Camden slowly rose from the chair, his lips curling downwards in a grimace as if tasted something horrid. He emerged in the hall, eyes flickering to the bench outside the room to take in the sight of a single girl sitting their, her eyes peering into his own out of curiosity. Before either of them could even think of speaking, Austin had his arm roped around him and leading him in the opposite direction.

“Quite frankly, she freaks me the fuck out,” Austin shuddered. “I see why you weren’t really up to coming now. Next time, warn a brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! Comments are very much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay Tuned! Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
